


Fast Cars & Freedom

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to have sex in a car, so he pulled out all the stops and granted her full access to whichever vehicle her heart desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Cars & Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/gifts).



> Prompt: Sex in a car
> 
> Quick thank you to my beta: hopedreamlovepray.
> 
> First thing's first: Happy birthday to my friend, Erin. I hope this satisfies as a gift. If not, I'll try to think of something else. Second thing: this prompt was given to me by hopedreamlovepray, so thank you immensely for that! This was far more fun to write than I expected! And third: hari-redtoes owes me another chapter of the Queen vs. Merlyn Prank War for being able to finish this on Friday, just like I said I would.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be moving to ArchiveOfOurOwn in the coming days because this site is so full of trolls. So those of you who follow me here, make sure you check out my tumblr for the links: befitandchase. I'm sorry, but it just has to be this way. Blame the trolls on this site for being such assholes. They can go fuck themselves for all I care.

__

"You get to pick tonight," he said, extending his hand to the fleet of super cars that lined the garage behind the mansion. "It is your fantasy after all."

Felicity Smoak's eyes went wide as she gazed at the gleaming array of vehicles in front of her. Each was parked beneath its own spotlight and overhead door. They came in all shapes and colors, from classic to out of this world futuristic. She'd already been shocked that he brought her to the mansion. Now, being in this room, gazing at some of the most powerful and expensive cars known to man, she truly was left speechless.

"Billionaires and their toys," Felicity ruefully mused as she walked past each vehicle, her fingers skimming across glossy paint. She knew Oliver Queen was loaded, but this was ridiculous. 'Oh, to be so rich,' she thought to herself.

The first car she passed was a red Ferrari 458 Italia Spyder. Felicity sighed as she walked past it. Ferraris held a special place in her heart. She had always loved their gorgeous styling and timeless beauty. The 458 was no exception, but tonight, it just didn't feel right. Her next choice was a viridian green Aston Martin Vanquish. It reminded her too much of Oliver's Hood getup, so she moved on. Stepping past a bright yellow Porsche Caymen S and a silver Pagani Zonda, her eyes settled on the matte black Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, the top already down giving her a view of the gorgeous cream leather interior.

"That one!" Felicity said as she pointed to it then looked over at Oliver to see him smiling.

"Good choice," he replied, walking over to the passenger side door and pulling it open for her. Her heart nearly stopped as she watched it swing up instead of out. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he motioned for her to get inside.

The plush leather seat immediately enveloped her as she sat down. As the door slammed closed, Felicity looked up to find Oliver staring at her, that gorgeous smile on his face. When he didn't move for several more moments, she decided to break the silence. "We're not doing it in your garage, are we?" she asked somewhat incredulously.

Oliver chuckled as he moved to a box beside the car and grabbed the keys. "Of course not," he answered. "I know the perfect spot."

The throaty roar of the V12 engine echoed through the garage sending a chill down Felicity's spine. She loved technology and this car was full of it: push button start that looked like something out of a fighter jet, flappy paddle gearbox, suspension from an F1 car and a little wing at the back that helped keep the car grounded when it reached higher speeds. If Oliver didn't make her horny, this car did. As the overhead door silently slid open, she glanced over at him to see his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as a sly smile curved up his lips. He revved the engine before pressing a button on the center console that said "Sport" and Felicity knew she was in for a ride.

She couldn't brace herself for the sudden acceleration that threw her back into her seat. A squeal of delight escaped her lips as she grabbed onto the armrest and held tight as the car shot forward and sped down the narrow lane towards the road. Her heart raced as Oliver pulled out of the driveway and onto the quiet street. That's when he really opened up the throttle. Her screams were drowned out by the powerful V12 engine as they raced down the quiet two lane road towards the highway.

Hazarding a glance at the electronic speedometer, Felicity could see they were going well over a hundred miles an hour. Her heart thudded in her chest and she immediately tugged on her seatbelt to make sure she was fastened in properly. The wind flying over the windscreen flipped her ponytail until she had to sit back to keep it from whipping into her face. But it was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever felt in her life.

The faster Oliver drove, the more Felicity began to realize just how startling of an effect it had on her libido. She was itching for him to stop wherever they were going so she could have her way with him, but from the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He did slow down, however and she noted the police cruiser that was slowly creeping into view behind them. Even though the car had enough power to outrun anyone on the highway, she knew Oliver would rather be safe than sorry tonight.

That gave Felicity a moment to catch her breath as the whipping wind became a gentle breeze. She relaxed into the plush leather seat taking in the small details she hadn't notice before: the carbon fiber trim along the dash and center console, the exquisite craftsmanship of the stitching along the leather, how the buttons glowed red as the sun sank lower in the sky. She was truly falling in love with this car.

It was the hand on her knee that quickly pulled Felicity from her thoughts. Oliver had picked her up from work that day and taken her to dinner at her favorite little hole in the wall Chinese place before they'd gone to the mansion. She hadn't had time to go home and change out of her slate grey pencil skirt and ruby silk button down blouse she'd worn to work that day. It didn't really matter, though, judging from the way Oliver's eyes had appraisingly gave her the once over when he stepped into her office.

The lusty flicker she'd seen in those pale blue pools had been enough to put a teasing grin on her face as she grabbed the matching slate grey jacket from behind her chair and stepped out the door, his hand firmly resting at the small of her back. Now his hand was on her bare knee, calloused fingertips stroking soft skin. Felicity swallowed and licked her lips as it crept upwards until it reached the hem of her skirt. Oliver's eyes remained on the road, but she knew full well he could still see the effect he had on her with just that slight touch. Her face was already flushed, her legs slightly parted in anticipation for whatever he planned to do next.

As his fingers continued to stroke her skin, Felicity realized they had turned off the highway and onto a narrow road leading up into the mountains. She tried to focus on the change in scenery, but Oliver's hand kept creeping higher, hiking her skirt up her supple thighs until his fingers reached the soft lace fabric of her underwear. When they stroked along the seam, she moaned, her hips sliding forward in a desperate attempt to feel more.

But Oliver didn't intend on giving her that satisfaction yet. He pulled his hand away from between her thighs and pressed another button on the center console as Felicity whimpered her discontent. The pout she threw his way earned her a low chuckle before she smoothed her skirt back down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Patience is a virtue," Oliver reminded her.

"Says the man who literally has none," Felicity shot back. She gave him a sideways glance before an idea popped into her head. Leaning over the center console, she whispered into his ear, "Two can play this game."

Oliver's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glanced over at the blonde beside him when he stopped at a red light. Felicity gazed back at him, her sky blue eyes seductively half lidded as her hand fell just below her collarbone and softly rubbed the exposed skin above her right breast. He licked his lips as he watched her intently, grinning as her hand slowly made its way between the cleft of her breasts and over her stomach until it stopped at the cotton clad juncture between her legs.

A loud, blaring horn startled Oliver back to attention and he realized the light had turned green. His foot jammed the gas pedal and the car shot forward as Felicity seductively giggled. Another glance in her direction revealed she had yet to remove her hand from between her legs as she waited for them to stop at another red light about a mile down the road.

'Dear god,' Oliver thought, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. Oh, but what a beautiful mess it was. He enjoyed watching Felicity touch herself. It turned him on. And now, as he continued to drive down the nearly empty two lane road, her hand reached out and slowly ran up the tense muscles of his forearm as she leaned in until her lips were barely inches from his face.

"I wonder how much focus the mighty Oliver Queen has when I do this…" Felicity whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear as her grin widened. Ever so lightly, she pressed her lips to his jaw as her hand trailed down his chest and over his abdomen until it came to rest against his inner thigh. She could feel the car decelerate and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her mouth as she trailed kisses along his jaw. "Mmm… that's what I thought."

Oliver swallowed hard, his focus waning from the road to where Felicity had placed her hand and how her lips felt against his skin. He groaned, quickly forgetting where he was and grabbed her chin with his left hand, forcing their lips to meet in a kiss full of passionate need and lust. The car came to a full stop as another horn blared in the distance, but he was too caught up in the kiss to care as his hand moved away from her face and slowly trailed down her body until it found one of her supple silk clad breasts. He cupped the soft mound, squeezing softly until she moaned against his lips.

Pulling away suddenly as an alluring smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, Felicity said, "I think the guy behind us is getting really pissed off."

Dumbly, Oliver glanced at his rearview mirror and saw the semi truck stopped behind him. He stepped on the gas and rocketed down the road as Felicity gave him another sexy giggle. Had he known she would be such a tease tonight, he would have stepped up his game earlier, but he was actually enjoying this little display of her dominance. It turned him on immensely. His dark blue stone washed jeans suddenly felt a little tight, and a glance downward revealed that someone else had decided to join the party. After all, her hand still rested against his inner thigh. The sensation alone was enough to send his body into overdrive.

It was easy to see the effect Felicity had on him. Oliver's pale blue eyes had turned almost cobalt in the fading sunlight as his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. That kiss hadn't been bad either. Actually, it was pretty wonderful considering the circumstances; rough yet gentle, commanding yet submissive. Felicity had him in the palm of her hand, and speaking of her hand, she let it linger against his thigh, watching his reaction as it slowly crept upwards when they stopped at another red light.

One gentle squeeze and it would be over for him, an enticing thought for a control freak like herself. Yes, Oliver Queen was putty in her hands; all she had to do was apply her magic touch. Again Felicity shivered at the idea of what she'd do to him once he brought her to the place he had in mind. So many possibilities…

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for him, Oliver felt Felicity's hand slowly trek up his thigh. He tried every trick in the book to think of anything other than the feelings she was causing to course through his body. He wanted to save that pent up sexual energy for when they arrived at their destination, but her hand had finally gone as far up as it could go, and before he knew it, her small fingers found their way between his legs. A deep groan escaped Oliver's throat as his head rolled back in ecstasy. He squeezed his eyes shut, his resolve completely obliterated.

"You like that, baby?" Felicity murmured into his ear. Oliver nodded, words having failed him as he opened his eyes and gazed at her through a veil of pure lust. She alluringly smiled back at him and added, "There's a whole lot more where that came from. You just need to get us where we're going and I'll show you just how good it can be." Her hand pulled away from his crotch, but not before giving it a light squeeze.

Oliver's breath hitched and upon hearing her words, he shot through the empty intersection hell bent on getting to his secret spot as fast as possible. That light touch was all it took for him to lose his self control and break every single traffic law known to man. He'd had enough of her teasing and wanted to show her a thing or two about dominance. That single delicious thought prompted him to make a hard right onto a slightly dusty road, a shortcut he'd discovered when he was a teenager and his hormones had minds of their own. By some miracle he managed to make it back onto the main road without so much as a scratch to the Lamborghini, although his sanity was still questionable at this point.

Within minutes Oliver was rounding the final bend in the road and the valley opened up, the city lights a carpet below them. Parking the car, they sat there for several moments looking out and smelling the cool night air, the stars shining above them as the moon peeked through the thin clouds overhead.

"Wow," Felicity breathed, trying to take it all in. She'd never seen Starling City like this. The view from up here was gorgeous. Unfortunately, Oliver wouldn't let her enjoy it for long. She figured as much considering all the teasing she'd just done to him. As she turned to gaze at him, his hand was already reaching out to her, grabbing her face. Their lips crashed together as he twisted his fingers in her golden locks and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her right into his lap. Tongues tangled over dominance while hands roamed freely over taut fabric and hot skin.

Felicity raked her fingers through Oliver's hair, sinking into his scalp while his hands traced down her back until they reached the hem of her skirt. He pulled it up to run his palm over her supple, lace clad bottom until his fingers made contact with the slightly damp area between her thighs. "Already wet for me, I see," he breathed against her lips before pulling away. Their eyes locked as he slowly stroked her damp sex through the frilly lace.

Felicity's lids fell heavy and she softly moaned, her head dipping to his shoulder. She ground her hips against his hand, needing more contact, and made her own discovery. "You're just as hard for me," she murmured, her eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight as she gazed at Oliver before reaching down to stroke the bulge in his pants. It was slightly more pronounced than it had been earlier and she knew he was getting close to losing whatever last ounces of control he had left. Oliver could be cool as a cucumber fighting an army of thugs, but when it came to sex, there was always a very fine line she walked before pushing him over the edge.

His breath hitched as she squeezed lightly then let go again. Felicity knew she was teasing him to the brink, but she couldn't help herself. The smoldering look of lust and desire in his pale blue eyes was incredibly sexy. She sat back slightly, her spine pressed to the steering wheel, and just watched him. Oliver had that wild look in his eyes. He was teetering on that fine edge on the brink of falling off when her eyes flickered to his mouth and she licked her lips.

Within moments his arms were wrapped around her back, pressing her into his chest as their lips crashed together. Felicity moaned against his mouth, an invitation for his tongue to brush past her lips and explore the insides of her cheeks. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other splayed across her back, Oliver pulled her in close as the kiss continued to deepen, becoming wetter, more urgent and increasingly erotic.

His hands moved down her neck and over her collarbone, caressing the soft skin just above the open collar of her silk shirt before drifting down to her breasts. Fingers stroking through the matching lace of her bra, Oliver found one painfully erect nipple and began fondling it through the sheer fabric. Felicity hissed her approval as their lips broke. He took the opportunity to kiss his way down her neck, popping open a couple of the buttons of her blouse before his mouth replaced his fingers.

Moaning, Felicity leaned back as her legs opened wider, her pencil skirt riding up her supple thighs exposing more of her legs to the soft moonlight. Oliver gently ran his fingertips over her smooth skin making her moan even louder as her legs moved further apart until her skirt exposed just enough of her frilly ruby lace panties. Running his fingers along the insides of her thighs, he barely skimmed her underwear before moving them back down again to caress the backs of her knees.

Each time he brushed her panties with his fingers, Felicity would moan in protest, arching her back, trying to push his hand closer. This was payback for all her teasing, and Oliver had every intention of drawing it out until she was close to losing her cool. Kissing his way up her neck, she grabbed fistfuls of his short cropped hair, pulling his lips to hers as her tongue buried itself in his mouth. He groaned, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her thighs knowing the next morning there would be bruises marring her pale skin. Then again, she had mentioned she liked little reminders of their nights together.

Oliver smiled into the kiss, his fingers finally settling on her panties, tracing their outline first along the hem then finally down the middle. They were completely soaked now, her clit visible through the thin material, desperate for attention. As his finger gently circled it, Felicity sighed into his mouth, but never let go of his head. He continued exploring, her groans egging him on until he broke free of her kiss to grab her waist and set her down across her seat so her legs rested against the center console. Yes, it was an awkward position for both of them, but his need to taste her overpowered the desire for comfort.

Lifting one leg over his shoulder while the other fell to the floor, Oliver leaned down and began to suck her clit through her panties. Felicity's deep moan echoed slightly in the cool night air as she instantly began to grind against him, her back arched, her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He sucked and licked and bit his way along the wet lace as her hips bucked, desperate to feel more.

Unable to wait any longer, Oliver pushed her panties aside and slipped his tongue over the hot skin, wiggling between her damp folds until he was lapping at her entrance. Felicity's moans grew louder and she ground harder, nearly suffocating him in her wetness. His tongue continued its torture, slipping up and down her folds before dipping into her again and again. He could feel the first tremors of her orgasm rock through her body, but he wouldn't let that happen just yet. He slipped his tongue from her wetness, letting the cool night air replace it.

A whimper of displeasure escaped Felicity's lips as she sat up, her legs falling back to her side of the car as she turned to face him. She watched as Oliver struggled to pop the button of his jeans before she reached over and said, "Let me help you." Deft fingers unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper to discover he hadn't worn any underwear that day. His stiff cock sprang forth as the grin widened on her face.

Glancing up with half lidded eyes, Felicity cocked an eyebrow before leaning down, wrapping her lips around the tip as her fingers enveloped the rest of his shaft. As her head bobbed up and down, her mouth sucking him in deeper with each dip, Oliver knew it would only be a matter of moments before it was over. He needed to stop her, but she sensed it as well, quickening the pace, desperate to taste him as he'd tasted her.

Oliver had to all but pry her away and even then her hand continued to frantically jerk him off as she stared at him in disappointment. Even though it pained him to see that look in her eyes, he needed to feel her tightness wrapped around him. He needed to be inside her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled Felicity back into his lap so she was straddling him once more. One hand came behind her back and pushed aside her panties as the other settled on her hip, guiding her into place.

Felicity knew what he wanted. Reaching between her legs, she took hold of his shaft before sinking down onto him. She stretched around him, first over the head then along his entire cock. The groan of pure ecstasy that escaped Oliver's lips brought forth one of her own as she tilted her head back and settled her hips against his. For a few seconds they didn't move, enjoying the tight fullness as they got lost in the moment.

As if on cue, both began to move; Oliver pushing up as Felicity grabbed onto the roof of the car behind his head and bucked down. The rhythm was slow and unhurried as they stared into each other's eyes, lips parted. She dropped her head, her mouth falling on his as their tongues began to battle once more. The pace of their hips increased, the sounds of their moans echoing in the cool night air. Her hands dropped onto his shoulders, bunching up the soft grey cotton t-shirt as she rolled her hips in time with each thrust of his cock.

Oliver moaned, grabbing her breasts, massaging each with one hand before leaning forward to lick the nipples through her ruby lace bra. Arching into him, Felicity groaned as she quickened the pace once more, her hips slamming into his as her walls tightened around him. He pushed harder until her legs began to shake. It was only a matter of moments before he sent her over the edge. She suddenly clamped around his cock, her cries muffled as she buried her face in his neck.

Reaching down, Oliver frantically began to rub her clit. Felicity's body stilled as the shockwave of her orgasm ripped through her. Her teeth dug into the side of his neck as her nails scraped along his arms nearly drawing blood. That was all it took to send him over the edge with her. Grabbing her ass with both hands, he bucked into her hard as he came.

When it was all over, his head dropped to her chest as he breathed in the scent of her Japanese cherry blossom body spray. Oliver wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her against him as she slowly came off her high.

There wasn't much Felicity could do aside from sag into his embrace, her cheek pressed to his shoulder as her panting evened out into soft ragged breaths against his neck. He continued gently kissing the exposed skin along her chest, nuzzling her breasts before making his way back up to her lips.

"Mmm…" Felicity groaned against his mouth before pulling away to give him a content smile. "That felt amazing. I would totally do it again, but I feel like jello right now."

Chuckling, Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead and replied, "Rest. We can do it again in a little while if you're up to it."

"Hmmm… We'll see. Right now I'm happy just laying here." Her arms came around his waist as she snuggled into his warmth. Even though they were both still fully clothed, it was pretty chilly up there. She shivered and he tightened his arms around her.

"How about next time we do this somewhere warmer?" Oliver suggested.

Felicity raised her head and looked at him, an impish smile curling over her lips. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I was thinking somewhere closer to home," he replied, returning her grin.

"Like…?"

"Well, the club comes to mind."

Felicity laughed. "I would have thought after all those years of you being such a playboy, you'd have already had sex in a club."

"Not with you," he said. "And not in my club."

Felicity cocked and eyebrow. "Is this your next fantasy, Oliver Queen?" His nod confirmed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support! Please be kind and feed the muse!


End file.
